SYOT (Submit Your Own Tribute)
by RosieLynn
Summary: Create your own, tribute, mentor, stylist, escort, or all four, and join them on their journeys through the Hunger Games! See who will be the victor!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! So I recently re watched The Hunger Games, and with Catching Fire coming out soon, I decided to do an SYOT! For those of you who don't know, SYOT stands for Submit Your Own Tribute. You basically do just that and see how far they make it in The Hunger Games! Below is the form, and once I get enough tributes, mentors, stylists, escorts, etc., I'll start posting the stories. You can submit as many entries as you want, for as many categories as you want. Please leave your entries in the "Reviews" section, and please fill out EVERYTHING! Thanks :)**

**TRIBUTE FORM**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**District: (at least 3)**

**Gender:**

**Looks: (A link to a picture would be preferable, but you can always leave me 4-6 sentences)**

**Personality: (At least 4 sentences)**

**Skills: (only 3, and keep them realistic)**

**Weaknesses: (only 3, and keep them realistic)**

**Family:**

**What you would like to focus on during the interview:**

**Views on the Games:**

**Anything else you want to add:**

**MENTOR FORM:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**District: (at least 3)**

**Gender:**

**Looks: (A link to a picture would be preferable, but you can always leave me 4-6 sentences)**

**Personality: (At least 4 sentences)**

**How you won the Games:**

**Any mental/physical scars from the Games: (ex: drinking, drugs, actual scars)**

**Views on the Games:**

**Anything else you want to add:**

**STYLIST FORM:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**District: (at least 3)**

**Gender:**

**Looks: (A link to a picture would be preferable, but you can always leave me 4-6 sentences)**

**Personality: (At least 4 sentences)**

**Costume Ideas for each district that you mentioned above: **

**Views on the Games:**

**Anything else you want to add:**

**ESCORT FORM:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**District in charge of: (at least 3)**

**Gender:**

**Looks: (A link to a picture would be preferable, but you can always leave me 4-6 sentences)**

**Personality: (At least 4 sentences)**

**Views on the Games: (remember, they're from the Capitol, so it's unrealistic for them to hate the Games)**

**Anything else you want to add:**


	2. Selected Entries and Important AN

**NO MORE FEMALE TRIBUTES WILL BE ACCEPTED. ONLY MALE ONES FROM NOW ON. **

**Also, any entries in bold means that no more entries will be accepted for this district. **

TRIBUTES

*Stacey "Girl of Steel" Gold-Female-District 1

***Acetone "Ace" Edison-Male-District 3**

***Alison "Ali" Marie-Female-District 3**

***Cashmere Gleeful-Female-District 4**

***Kayden Ryder-Male-District 4**

*Lucia Denman-Female-District 5

*Primrose Goodmere-District 6

*Caydence Sato –Female-District 7

*Debby Spark-Female-District 8

*Atalanta Darson-Female-District 11

*Mayflower Samson-Female-District 12

MENTORS

*Finnick Odair-Male-District 4

*Asiya Bleck-Female-District 5

*Wendy Corduroy-Female-District 6

*Sylvia Accentura-Female-District 11

STYLISTS

*Mabel Pines-Female-District 4

*Dipper Pines-Male-District 6

*Talia Marcus-Female-District 11

ESCORTS

*Pacifica Northwest-Female-District 4

*Deputy Dirland-Male-District 6

*Tilly Day-Female-District 11

**A/n So there are all the accepted ones so far! If you have any questions, pm me…and just a reminder that all entries need to be sent through PM ONLY, and that NO MORE FEMALE TRIBUTES WILL BE ACCEPTED. ONLY MALE ONES! Thank you! :)**


	3. STORY MIGHT GET DELETED, PLEASE READ

Hey guys! So, apparently I broke some kind of rule by letting you guys submit entries through the reviews, and using whole chapters for 'author's notes' which I wasn't really doing, but whatever. They want me to delete my story, but I'm not gonna do that, because I've gotten some awesome entries and I really want to continue my story. But I do have to delete the entries in the reviews…but don't worry, I've already saved all the entries to my computer, so I still have them :) So PLEASE start sending in your tributes via PM, or they'll take down my story…thanks! OH, and we also need more male tributes!Thanks!


End file.
